complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld monsters
Underworld monsters are creatures that live in Underworld. They are extremely hostile to everything, and must be kept at bay by Greffter, Ogenous and Nnoghin from escaping to the outside world. Variations of Underworld monsters * Skeleneon: These are the most common monsters, with both an endoskeleton and an exoskeleton and a sticky marrow in between. They are smart enough to fashion rudimentary guns from scratch and use advanced weapons looted from others, but know nothing other than killing. Skeleneon exoskeletons glow in the dark, which allows them to see. It also makes fragments of them useful as lights and decorations. * Ghost Lantern: These are spirit-like creatures with a hypnotizing lantern attached to their hand. The lantern sends those who see it into a trance and follow its light. Ghost Lanterns will always lead those in its grasp into the Styx, where they will be devoured by It. However, they can also be a accurate, if dangerous source of direction when lost on a particularly large island, and their cloaks are very warm and insulating. * Areuorine: They are dense clouds of a yellow powder. Usually, they only float around settlements and do nothing, but when someone comes nearby, Areuorines drop their disguise and whip into a small, but furiously fast tornado. The tornado then swerves toward the person and envelops them, shredding them into bits with the abrasive flecks of powder they are made of. It then absorbs all liquids inside the gibs of person, causing its individual grains to swell and split into more grains and thus a new Areuorine. They can only be stopped in tornado form by stopping their winds completely with something like a box or a crusher, or killed by dispersing the powder far away form the other specks (though this is obviously much harder). However, the powder tastes like paprika when eaten, and makes a spicy curry-like sauce when mixed with water and meat. * Pouflesh: These are medium-sized globs of bloody flesh with two large arms and no legs. They are about the size of a chair, but their arms are as long as a human arm and as thick as a tree trunk. Poufleshes aren't dangerous by themselves, but they stick to other Poufleshes to become bigger structures that can wreak havoc on buildings. When killed and cooked, they taste like smoked pork. * Tentagoo: They are uncommon, large monsters made up of a watery translucent blue gel that take the shape of tentacled masses. Tentagoos will engulf anything in their way and asphyxiate them, then slowly dissolve them into their body. Their eye floating in the middle of their "head" is their only weak spot, as any attack to any other part of their body will do next to nothing. When their eye is destroyed, the entire mass will lose cohesion and fall apart into a puddle of goop. The goop tastes like sugared gelatin, and contains many nutrients from the dissolved bodies of things they have killed. * Gravecrab: These are large crab monsters made up of rock and mud. They have a pattern of tombstones on their back that resembles a graveyard, hence the name. Gravecrabs make a hole in the ground and stick their backs out, luring any travelers to stop and look. When they get near, the Gravecrab rears up and snatches the traveler in its claw, then drops it in the hole underneath itself and smashes it with its weight. The claws and legs of a Gravecrab have tough shells that can withstand penetration from most weapons, and are filled with a tar-like substance that burns easily and lasts for several hours while on fire. * Psychrobot: When a cyborg or other partially artificial creature dies, its soul splits into a weakened, natural half that can barely walk and a Psychrobot. Psychrobots become insane once split from the main soul, and must be calmed down and recombined with the original soul to rejuvenate them to their former state. However, if the Psychrobot is destroyed before the fusion can happen, the natural half of the soul is stuck like that until another Psychrobot is fused with them. Ogenous is in charge of Psychrobot wrangling. * Flame Shadow: These are rare creatures made of a mysterious dark fire. They appear occasionally from natural patches of shadow ooze and appear in the general shape of the person looking at it, even on film and monitors. They attack by enveloping people, suffocating and burning them, then absorbing their bodies into itself, which makes them grow bigger. Flame Shadows radiate no heat, but their insides are hot enough to break modern sensors. * Armored Flame Shadow: When large Flame Shadows combine, they can create these personoid monsters. They wear peculiar metal shoulder pads and capes that are disturbingly made up of all the bodies they have eaten. Not much is known about them, besides the fact that they are berserkers and will rush anything that comes its way, even other Armored Flame Shadows. * Underworld Lord: Of all the Underworld monsters, these are the most feared and powerful. The Underworld Lords are known to take command of lesser Underworld monsters and coordinate them in attacking the spirits of the Underworld, and to find a way out to the world of the living. Underworld Lords have a wraith-like appearance, with a big mouth on their head and one eye that is on their chest. They wear tattered regal clothing and carry enchanted scepters to use spells. more to be added. Trivia * They are created from the nightmares of the dead spirits that are in the Underworld. Gallery Neo Skeleton troopers.png|A captured Skeleneon Dark Fire officer.png|The only captured Armored Flame Shadow grave robber robber.png|An unearthed Gravecrab Goo creature.png|A Tentagoo Category:Non- Complien Creatures Category:Undead Category:Created in 2014